<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tuarangi by kyber-erso (aoraki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191558">Tuarangi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso'>kyber-erso (aoraki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jinnobi Challenge 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't have long until we revert to real space," Obi-Wan whispered, hot breath ghosting across his jaw. "But I want you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tuarangi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts">Lilibet</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/gifts">acatbyanyothername</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan's eyes burned daringly as he gazed up at his master, hands bunching in the fabrics of the older man's tabards. Sweat glinted off his exposed collarbone where it met the glow of hyperspace, chest heaving from the intensity of their encounter. Qui-Gon's eyes dipped to his kiss swollen lips as a pink tongue flashed to wet them.</p><p>"We don't have long until we revert to real space," Obi-Wan whispered, hot breath ghosting across his jaw. "But I want you."</p><p>The master cradled the younger man's cheek, tilting his head back, thumb caressing the cleanly shaven cleft of his chin. "We hardly have the time to be gentle, are you sure padawan?"</p><p>Obi-Wan leaned into his hand, considering. After a moment, he turned to press his lips to his Master's palm, eyes darkening. "I want you."</p><p>Qui-Gon's blood surged at the sight, hand suddenly skimming over Obi-Wan's neck, to the padawan's brief panic, and crowding him backwards against a transparisteel viewing window.</p><p>"Turn around," the master ordered, not willing to waste a moment. The padawan was quick to obey, blushing charmingly and vibrating with anticipation.</p><p>Qui-Gon shoved down Obi-Wan's pants just far enough for his hands to palm at the smooth, supple flesh of his buttocks. "Gods, padawan," he breathed, unable to resist taking one lithe cheek in hand.</p><p>"Master," Obi-Wan mewled, back arching beautifully under his attention. The sweet sound shot dangerously quick to Qui-Gon's core, and the master's palm moved to gag the padawan before any more delectable sounds could escape. Obi-Wan's arousal at the action flared bright across their bond.</p><p>Qui-Gon prepared his padawan with what little bacta he kept in his belt. He gripped the younger man's hip, stilling him as he squirmed. Impatience was potent in the force, and it took only a single, burning look over the padawan's shoulder for Qui-Gon to relent.</p><p>Obi-Wan grunted harshly against his palm as Qui-Gon's thick head caught on his entrance.</p><p>"Dont stop - please don't stop," the padawan begged breathlessly as Qui-Gon's grip slipped from his mouth briefly at the distressed sound. The light of the galaxy spilled over his flushed features. His skin was warm against his palm, tears gathering under his closed lashes, one hand scrabbling for purchase on the window, and the other compulsively clutching his Master's wrist.</p><p>"Relax, Obi-Wan," his master soothed as he pressed into him further, the younger man's ass clenching almost painfully around him. The muscles of the padawan's back jerked and tensed against his chest, a small, strained sound escaping from between Qui-Gon's fingers. Qui-Gon mouthed wetly at his rapidly beating pulse point of his neck, unoccupied hand sliding under his tunics to skim across the jittering, sweat slicked skin of his stomach.</p><p>"Just relax," he growled into his ear, a large hand moving tabards aside to palm at the padawan's rigid length. Arousal burned through him at the low, muffled sound Obi-Wan made as he complied.</p><p>Obi-Wan was too unprepared, but the looming threat of exit from hyperspace spurred the larger man on as he urged himself deeper into the impossibly tight channel. The padawan melted, head lolling back to rest against his master's broad shoulder, heavy breaths condensing against his palm.</p><p>"Good," the master praised against the flushed skin of Obi-Wan's cheek, savoring the replying, soft murmur.</p><p>The smaller man whimpered in relief as he felt the Qui-Gon's balls finally press against him, his legs shaking uncontrollably and feeling incredibly full. Qui-Gon knew the padawan was only upright up due to how firmly his chest was pressed against the window. Impatient, Qui-Gon didn't wait for the padawan to adjust before starting a brutal pace, matching each stoke with his hand over the padawan's cock.</p><p>The padawan let out a sound suspiciously close to a scream, obviously overwhelmed. He arched, both hands coming to grasp at the hand covering his mouth, as his body was pressed more violently against the window by the passion of his master. Obi-Wan's hands tapped desperately against him, accompanied by a high panicked sound, and Qui-Gon released him. The padawans cheek fell back against the window briefly, red lips open and panting.</p><p>"Ah - master, force," he panted, turning his head to press the words against Qui-Gon's neck, one hand reaching up to guide the older man into an open mouthed kiss, the other tangling in Qui-Gon's hair and holding on for dear life.</p><p>A blinking light on the dashboard in Qui-Gon's periphery alerted him to impending transition to real space, but he was promptly distracted as he drove back into the velvet clutch of his padawan.</p><p>"Force, you're tight, so good for me," Qui-Gon whispered against Obi-Wan's skin, squeezing his padawan's cock so he might feel the beat of his heart against his palm. Obi-Wan cursed, muffling a groan into his masters neck as he shuddered his release over Qui-Gon's fingers and against the window.</p><p>At that moment the ship exited hyperspace, and the sprawling life force of Coruscant surged. Combined with the fluttering tightness of his sweet padawan's pleasure, Qui-Gon's senses were inundated. He buried his face into the junction of Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder, teeth grazing slick skin, clenching his padawan's hip and sensitive cock as he ground into him with his release. Obi-Wan gasped with each movement, sending shivery jolts of pleasure down his master's spine.</p><p>Qui-Gon wished for a few more moments to savor the feeling of his padawan's satisfaction, to feel him press light kisses to the cooling skin of his jaw, and run his fingers lightly through the damp roots of his hair. However before long, the chirping of Coruscant traffic control broke the spell. Swallowing desire and other, unspeakable emotions, the pair removed all evidence of their union and returned their focus to duty.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lilibet and acatbyanyothername for reading over this at 1am! Love you both! ❤ any mistakes are mine.<br/>Yes, I have arranged a trip to eternal damnation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>